


i love u?

by DeyVG



Series: Tóxico [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Golpes, Humillación, M/M, Sin amor, Toxicidad, Violencia, maltrato, rutina
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyVG/pseuds/DeyVG
Summary: A veces quisiera regresar el tiempo atrás, dónde yo era otra persona mucho mejor de lo que soy ahora. Antes de sentirme atrapado y encadenado por esta cuerda que yo mismo creé.-Siempre preparas basura, ¿sabías?- La voz de Henry me pone de malas, me llena de un odio que no sabía que podía poseer.-Tal vez tu boca sea la culpable, no sería sorpresa ya que tus palabras son pura mierda- Tomo mi propio plato de comida e ignoro la presencia de mi "pareja"
Relationships: Henry Bowers/Eddie Kaspbrak
Series: Tóxico [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643059
Kudos: 5





	i love u?

A veces quisiera regresar el tiempo atrás, dónde yo era otra persona mucho mejor de lo que soy ahora. Antes de sentirme atrapado y encadenado por esta cuerda que yo mismo creé.

-Siempre preparas basura, ¿sabías?- La voz de Henry me pone de malas, me llena de un odio que no sabía que podía poseer. 

-Tal vez tu boca sea la culpable, no sería sorpresa ya que tus palabras son pura mierda- Tomo mi propio plato de comida e ignoro la presencia de mi "pareja"

-Eres un imbécil, no sé cómo puedo follarte si todo en ti me provoca asco- Una vez más sus manos se empuñan y su rostro se pone rojo de ira.

-De la misma manera en la que yo dejo que me folles cariño, cerrando los ojos para no ver tu asquerosa cara- mi voz gotea veneno y no disimulo nada mi molestia.

-Contigo no se puede, mejor me largo y busco una putas que me sepan complacer- Henry tira el plato haciendo que la comida se riegue en el suelo mientras me lanza una mirada de odio y escupe el suelo.

-Busca las putas que quieras, tal vez te puedan complacer pero tú nunca lograrás hacer sentir a alguien placer. Te espero en la cena, "cariñito"- me levanto molesto para juntar el desastre que hizo mientras escucho la puerta cerrarse fuertemente, yo solo suspiro.

Me sorprende que no me haya golpeado, debe estar demasiado cansado o desesperado, no me interesa.

Todo el día me la paso limpiando la casa, es una manera de distraerme y asegurarme que no haya gérmenes o algún virus en este lugar aparte que me ayuda a ignorar las llamadas de mis amigos, no estoy de humor como para soportar el hecho de que quieran separarme o "hacerme entrar en razón".

Eso es estúpido, soy coherente y se perfectamente bien como está "relación" nos está destruyendo, no es como si fuese a hacer algo para remediarlo, lo único que hago es afrontar mis propias decisiones.

Escucho como la puerta se abre y se cierra con un golpe fuerte, él ha regresado temprano. Lástima, no quería verlo de nuevo.

-¿Dónde estás, basura inservible?- Escucho a Henry gritar desde la plata baja, lo que me faltaba, viene borracho y en busca de pelea.

Me mantengo callado, no quiero liderar con él en este momento, siento mi cabeza a punto de explotar así que simplemente espero a que él me encuentre.

-Te hice una pregunta, engendro- Henry está a mis espaldas pero lo ignoró mientras sigo doblando la ropa.

De un momento a otro siento como mi cabello es fuertemente jalado y un cuerpo pegado al mío me deja inmovilizado.

-Suéltame ahora mismo- Sé que es inútil decir eso pero no me impide pedirlo, en este momento no puedo hacer nada.

-Eres tan inservible que ni siquiera puedes escuchar una pregunta- Pudo sentir su mano libre en mi cuello cuando ejerce una fuerte presión en el haciendo que suelte un jadeo al estarme quedando sin aire. Su aliento me asquea pero no puedo pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-Mírate, eres tan desagradable. Eres una de las personas más feas y horribles que he conocido. Maldigo el momento en que nos hicimos pareja- En estos momento no lo escucho, puedo sentir como el oxígeno que se encuentra en mis pulmones se está acabando por lo que me comienzo a mover frenéticamente. 

-Eres una nena tan débil que necesita llorarle a sus amigos imbéciles para que lo ayuden, "ayuda, no puedo defenderme" "Necesito sus pollas dentro de mí como la zorra que soy" "Llénenme y trátenme como una puta" ¿eso es lo que les dices a tus amiguitos no?- Su voz expresa tanto veneno e intenta imitar mi voz mientras dice eso, por mi parte sigo tratando de separarme. 

De un momento a otro piso fuertemente su pie haciendo que me suelte inmediatamente, no dejo pasar mi oportunidad y le doy un puñetazo en el ojo mientras recupero el aire perdido.

-Eres un cerdo asqueroso- Mi voz sale ronca a causa del fuerte dolor que hay en mi garganta.

-Y tú eres un puta barata- Henry se recupera fácilmente y me da un fuerte golpe en el labio haciendo que este sangre.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Las putas te dijeron que tu polla era demasiado pequeña y tú rostro era demasiado desagradable como para dejar que las follaras?- pregunto con burla mientras me limpio la sangre que hay en mi labio.

Veo como los ojos de Henry se oscurecen y me da otro golpe en el ojo, yo se lo regreso golpeándole el estómago. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos estamos en el suelo golpeándonos furiosamente mientras nos decimos palabras de odio.

Pronto sentí como me faltaba el aire al recibir un golpe en mi garganta, no podías respirar, me estaba comenzando a frustrar y aruñaba fuertemente los brazos de Henry quien pareció darse cuenta de mi estado porque ahora parecía estar sobrio. No supe que pasó después ya que de la nada todo mí alrededor se oscureció y ya no podía sentir nada.


End file.
